Chapter 19 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 6: A masked man comes to help Geìíh. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters No Fan-Post-Page, but the rules of a Tigré Fight. Procedure #Crazy guys meet. #Fight starter analyzes the power of the enemies. #The Power is the points that crazy guy gets at start. #A machine or guy will show the points during the fight. #Whoever gets to 0 lost the fight, even when he's in top form. Rules In all fights #At least two sides have to fight. #Who manipulates the fight can get killed instantly by all persons. Who kills the person, will get doubled points. #The points of Shichibukai gets quadrupled (x4) and Yonko sixfolded. In some fights #Defeating a complete side will give one tenth of the numbers the side had at beginning. #The side with most points (ex:5000) at beginning can't have the tenfold of all other sides together. Story Keno "kisses" the ground. Diiii's away. Is this the end of the UDC? - One Piece Hunters. "Sistema de manos!", Thigie Reptah attacks again. But Guarmar uses this attack too. "Sistema de manos! Teik these!", but this time only to Sorji. He says: "Wakii, run away! Now!", then she runs away and collects sand. But there is a bag laying on the sand! "Wow... it's full of sand.. who made me this present?". Then she runs to the roofs. "Sistema de manos!" "I use will Sistema de manos tue! Sistema de manos!". Sorji starts to prepare another apoligizia. Then Thigie Reptah prepares his next attack. "La piedra rompe la cabeza!" He grabs a big, sharp stone and rams the stone directly into Sorjis head. Sorji: "#Ääääää THIS HURTS!!! Wh... Hey... Thigie! Look!" "H?" "La piedra rompe la cabeza!!!" Now Sorji grabs the stone and uses the same attack, but now on Thigie Reptah while Wakii comes from the roof, jumps to the other side, and sand falls on Thigie Reptah, the ground, and into Sorjis hands, because he needs sand in his hand for his new attack, that could do big damage to Thigie Reptah, but doesn't has the power to defeat the Reptah-man. "Sand Hand! Sand Hand!". Then Guarmar answers to this attack: "Uré, min and sec! Yo almost difit the Reptur! Wele then! I will use my strong attack! Est! After 3 Minute I will sleep for weeks! It is name... Édiciús!" His arms, legs and head get ~20% bigger. He punches Keno. He wakes up. Guarmar: "You not dead? Sleep?" and Keno answers: "Yes... Four-Four!" and targets his body. "Not do attacking my body! Litle!", then he punches again, but now to all three. Diiiis appears, and punches the punches away. Sorji and Wakii: "Diiii!" and he answers: "Hey, I'm back! I just collected some sand. And now you, Thigie Reptah... You have stolen the money of my parents. Now I will get my revenge. But first... eat this bread... I made it with "love"." and Thigie answers: "Oh THX! I was very hungry. It looks delicous...". Guarmar has only some minutes left until he sleeps, and Thigie eats the bread. This was his mistake. Now the bread is in his body, he ate it quick. Diiii: "HAH! It was full of toenails, sand, fish and ancient spit!". Thigie falls to the ground. He hates fish. "--!". Now it's a fight between Sorji, Keno, Diiii and Guarmar. They almost did it. How much damage will Guarmar do until he sleeps? - One Piece Hunters Major Events *Wakii follows the plan. *Diiii comes back and Keno wakes up. *Guarmar uses his strongest attack. *Diiii defeats Thigie Reptah. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Some Cats Trivia *One sentence has... **350 letters **285 without whitespaces **66 words Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter